monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Misconception
Description Volume 1, Episode 2: Yet another new student makes the ghouls go crazy. Who will catch his attention first, Demise or her antagonist Sugar? Characters Story "Oh my Ghoul have you seen the new one?" Demise, the daughter of the Grim Reaper is very delirious about her recent monitoring. She just saw another new student linger through the hallways of Monster High and she is just about to tell her Friends. "He is so OMG. I never saw a Beast so handsome around this schools!" "You serious?" Ginger, the daughter of the Harpies and one of Demises best Friends asks. "Yeah...it's not like you finde someone else handsome every single day or something." Lunarelle the vampire jokes. "Nonono! This time he is gorgeous. I mean really. Like, you will be the same opinion when you see him, I promise!" "And you think this Oh so handsome Beast will notice you?!" Sugar and her clique now are standing infront of Demise and her friends smiling dismissive and arrogant. "You know that every Beast in this school only has eyes for Sugar. So you shouldn't aspire that he would even notice a wallflower like you." "Ohh you think so?! We will see! I bet he will like Demise more than you. Not to mention that she isn't such a cocky bitch than you are" Ginger yelled at the blue skinned Ghoul albeit Demise herself tried to stop her from talking. Just in the moment she finished her sentence, the bell was ringing. Suger mumbles: "We'll see. We definitely will." And then she and her friends leave for class. "A new Beast at school?" BJ overheared the conversation between Sugar and Demise by accident. "I shall help him so he won't get lost like I did..." No sooner said than done. So she turns around and starts looking for the new one, who she finds rather quickly. "Uhm, Sorry, are you the new one?" The manly monster turns around. The first thing BJ sees are his shiny eyes and she gots lost in them at once. "Uhm...yes." He responds short. "Y-you seem lost. May I help you?" "No you may not. Im fine." After saying this he simply walks away. BJ looks after him. The Ghouls were right with one thing, she thought. "He do look handsome - but he's a total jerk." At the end of the school day Demise and her friends are waiting infront of Headmistress Bloodgoods office and hope the new guy is still in there. "I don't know if it was a good idea Ginger. Maybe Suger was right. Why would he notice someone like me when there is someone like Sugar running around?" "Stop being so negative Demise. You are as gorgeous as Sugar. No, you are even more gorgeous! He will see it, I'm pretty sure!" The door opens and the new one is comming out. "Uhm...okay...?" He looks at the ghouls when his sight stops at Demise. Isn't she the ghoul he saw first when entering the school? That ghoul that stared at him and then runned away all of a sudden, when he rised his hand and said "Hi" back then? "Hey! This ghoul here would love to help you settle down at Monter High." Ginger is shoving Demise nearer to the boy. "Err...yes. It would be a pleasure." Demise added stutteringly. "M-my name is Demise and...you are...?" "Ian? Is that you? Oh my Ghoul!" The next moment Sugar appears, pushing Demise aside and now hugs the one seemingly known as Ian. They both seem kind of familar. "S-she knows him already...?" Demise sighs and let her friend help her to get back up, as she stumbled and felt when she was pushed away by the snotty ghoul who still hugs Ian. Although he didn't seem to like it, he is smiling. "I knew it. I stand no chance against her..." "Oh...don't be silly. If he prefers that snotnosed Sugar to you, than he is just as dimwitted as her and you deserve something better. Let's just go..." with that words Ginger takes Demise away from the scenario. "Oh my Ghoul I really can't believe you are here already!" Sugar says happily and let go of Ian. "How do you feel? Better? Is Granny here too? Will you be staying?" Sugar besiege him with questions. He isn't even able to answer them as Sugar won't stop talking. "Sis, Sis. Please, calm down" he pleas. "How does It look? Sure I'm going to stay. I just transfared to Monter High as well." "Aww" Yet again Sugar is hugging Ian. "I'm so glad you are alright, my little Brother." Ian tries to create distance between him and her sister, as he finds it kind of embarrassing having her stick to him. "I'm glad as well", he mumbles. Then he looks around. "Whats wrong? Missing something?" Sugar asks. "Uhm...no...I just wonder where Demise and that other ghoul went." "Forget about them. They're losers anyway. Thought they could seduce my brother, haha" Ian stumbles and looks down to his smaller yet older sister. "S-Seduce...?!" "Ah yes. Demise thought she could cut some ice with you. But I told her that no boy would look after her when I am standing next to her!" "That's actually...really mean." Sugar smiles meanly. "Mean but true, right? Now, let's go, I'll show you everything!" Category:Webisode Category:Bigrika's Stories Category:Monster High: Supermonstars